


stay with me tonight

by lady_liserator



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Needy Nico, Reunion Sex, Smut, smutty one shot, that's how you reunite folks, their love is beautiful okay, they are 18 in season 2 there were birthdays and everything and that is my truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_liserator/pseuds/lady_liserator
Summary: In celebration of The Runaways coming back to us tomorrow, I decided to revisit the reunion scene in 2x12 (and yes, I made it smutty).I hope by this time tomorrow we'll all be in a Deanoru-induced coma, but until then- enjoy some good old Deanoru reunion fluff.
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 307





	stay with me tonight

“You really are amazing”.  
Nico says the words softly, her voice full of admiration, like she really wants to show Karolina that she means them. Not just because she herself thinks so, but because Karolina just is, and Nico needs Karolina to know that. Nico smiles when she sees Karolina’s face light up, looking down at Nico with a fondness that makes Nico’s heart almost combust with happiness. It almost feels like they are themselves again. Openly talking to each other without anger or fear weighting down the air around them. 

Then, Karolina’s smile morphs into a smirk, and with an eyebrow raised as if challenging Nico, she responds with a soft “I know”.  
Nico can feel her smile widen at the words as she tries to take in every split-second of this situation. Most people would never guess how cocky Karolina can get, even when she’s joking, and it has always made Nico feel special that she is one of the few people who know this side of Karolina, confident, flirty and incredibly smooth. 

Nico’s eyes start flickering over Karolina’s face, scared to find any traces of the anger and disappointment with which Karolina had met Nico for the past days, but she can only find sincere blue eyes looking down at her. 

Yes, it really almost seems almost normal again, Nico thinks, the way Karolina smiles at her now, her blue eyes so full of life and love. There’s a drop in her stomach when Nico thinks the last word, almost as if her body wants to tell her not to get ahead of herself and Nico has to look away, dropping her head with a soft exhale of shy laughter. She keeps her head bowed, but she can still feel Karolina’s eyes on her. As if in slow-motion she sees Karolina take a step towards her out of the corner of her eye and, when Karolina bends down a second later to place a soft, tentative kiss on Nico’s lips, Nico’s head is raised again, waiting. 

The kiss is short and sweet and yet manages to set Nico’s entire body on fire. Kissing Karolina feels both sweetly familiar and at the same time exciting in a way that makes her heart beat so fast it almost scares her. When Karolina pulls back a little, Nico is scared, just for a second, that this is all Karolina is ready for at the moment and she can feel herself inhale a sharp, shaky breath. 

After daring herself to open her eyes, however, she finds Karolina still impossibly close to her, smiling a thoughtful smile, eyes still twinkling, before she leans back in to capture Nico’s lips once more. This time, the kiss is more forceful, and Nico can feel a careful hand slide behind her neck, holding her, and pulling her closer ever so slightly. Forgetting everything around her now, Nico’s own hand comes up to Karolina’s neck while her other hand slowly hovers over Karolina’s waist until Nico finally plucks up the courage to place it there, holding onto Karolina.

The kiss starts out slowly and carful, and Nico tries to respond in kind in order not to overwhelm Karolina. In truth, Nico’s hand that is resting on Karolina’s waist is twitching impatiently, the urge to grab Karolina and to pull her closer against her body growing with every second. Sure, however, that Karolina might still need time to get used to their closeness, Nico tries to remain calm and when Karolina breaks the kiss again to pull Nico into a hug, Nico’s breath comes out in shaky, restrained puffs. 

Hugging Karolina tightly, Nico tries to use the familiar feeling of being in Karolina’s arms to stop the thoughts from racing through her mind. She tries to tell herself to take things slow, telling the the voice inside her, wondering her whether tonight might be the night she finally wouldn’t have to sleep alone anymore, to shut up. She doesn’t want to think about anything except this moment right now, back in Karolina’s arms. 

But soon the contact isn’t enough for Nico and she feels every fibre of her body scream for more, scream for her Karolina. Karolina, who is bending down to Nico and a way that prevents her body from being fully flush against Nico’s, and for once, Nico curses the fact that she is so small.

With her head spinning and her body tingling with the desire to be even closer to Karolina, Nico almost doesn’t notice Karolina’s hands tightening their grip on her. Just when she feels her body being pulled closer into Karolina’s, her senses come back to her, now on high alert, tracking every single one of Karolina’s moves as she changes her hold on Nico. 

Nico momentarily forgets that there are still standing in the middle of the entrance hall of the mansion when she feels Karolina’s hands move down to her hips, only to grab onto them forcefully and to pull Nico up to her tiptoes. Nico is pulled again, now finally time close against Karolina’s body, her face buried in Karolina’s neck. She feels herself get wrapped up completely in Karolina now, in her scent, which is sweet and so very familiar that Nico’s stomach gives a violent tug. 

The air seems to change suddenly, as if it was standing still around them, when Karolina, with a sharp intake of breath, raises her hand to cup Nico’s cheek to pull her into a passionate kiss. The change of position allows for Nico to push her entire body into Karolina, who holds her securely, as if she is the only solid thing in a floating space around her. Their kiss deepens yet again, and Nico can feel teeth scraping on her bottom lip and the hand on her cheek moving behind her neck to pull her closer.

Somewhere in the distance there is a loud thud, as if a door is closed a little to forcefully, and Karolina pulls away. The sound reaches Nico, who desperately chases Karolina’s lips, delayed and as if through a thick wall of cotton. Finally registering what happened, Nico opens her eyes, blinking as if a light had suddenly been turned on in a dark room, and she finds herself still held tightly by Karolina, out of breath and unable to stop staring at Karolina’s lips.

When Karolina tightens her grip around Nico a little, Nico notices how little her body seems to want to listen to her right now. Her feet seem unable to move, her entire body unwilling to leave the warmth of Karolina’s embrace and Nico knows she would be embarrassed by her neediness if she was with anyone but Karolina right now. Shifting her gaze from Karolina’s lips, which look red and swollen from their kisses, Nico finally locks eyes with Karolina and a jolt of heat surges through her body. Karolina is looking down at her, her eyes intense and of full of a desperate hunger that Nico is sure is mirrored in her own expression. 

Nico tries to think of something to say, to think of what should happen next, but finds herself entirely mesmerised by the way Karolina’s eyes are fixated on her. Not breaking eye contact, Karolina finally says something, her voice so low that Nico can feel a tingling along her spine. “Maybe I could move back into our room tonight”.  
Karolina says it quietly, and the way she looks at Nico suggests that it’s not really a question. 

Nico mentally kicks herself when the only sound she manages in response is a mumbled “Hmm” and she almost kicks Karolina when she smirks down at her, visibly proud of the effect she has on Nico. But Nico doesn’t have much time to be mad at her own flustered self or Karolina’s cocky “Hm, I thought so”, because within seconds she finds herself getting pulled out of the entrance hall and towards their bedroom. 

The second they enter, Karolina closes the door behind them and pushes Nico towards the bed. They get lost in another passionate kiss, leaving them breathless and dizzy, before the backs of Nico’s knees hit the edge of the bed. She hoists herself up into a sitting position, swinging her legs around, so she is fully on top of the bed now and Karolina doesn’t waste any time to follow her. She is on top of Nico and straddling her in a blink of an eye, her hands tangled in Nico’s hair as she pulls Nico in for another kiss.

Nico’s brain is still a mess, her mind going a million miles per hour, the sensation of Karolina on top of her threatening to overwhelm her. She pushes against Karolina, ever so slightly, just to get some space to process the situation and Karolina stills, instantly ceasing her movements on top of Nico. Nico opens her eyes to look up at Karolina and the sight sends a flash of heat right to her center. 

Karolina’s hair had come out of her ponytail at some point, and it falls loose around her face now, tangled from where Nico had grabbed it before. Karolina’s chest is rapidly rising and falling, her eyes are half-closed, and her jaw is clenched as if she has to concentrate hard in order to calm herself down.

Nico is unsure of what to do now, her body is aching with desire underneath Karolina’s weight and she suddenly can’t remember why she stopped this in the first place.  
“Sorry”.  
Karolina almost whispers the word and it comes out in the form of a shaky breath, her voice insecure, but still hoarse and full of want.  
“I shouldn’t have..”,  
she stops and looks around as if trying to find a way to escape,  
“I shouldn’t have been so…”,  
she makes a gesture as if to present Nico on the bed and Nico realises then what Karolina is trying to apologise for. 

Horrified, that Karolina might think that she did anything that Nico didn’t want her to, Nico captures Karolina in a quick kiss, soft and reassuring, and then looks up at her.  
“You don’t have to apologise for anything”.  
Nico’s voice sounds strange to her, much lower and shakier than she is used to.  
“I want this. I want you”,  
she adds and Karolina’s concerned expression changes slightly, a smile creeping onto her face. Nico inhales shakily and she is still very much aware of Karolina’s body on top of her own.  
“I just needed a moment to process this”.  
Karolina nods understandingly, and she tucks a strand of loose hair behind Nico’s ear. 

The intimate gesture makes Nico’s eyes flutter shut and she leans into Karolina’s touch without even noticing.  
“I missed you”, Karolina then simply states and places a soft kiss on the corner of Nico’s mouth. She shifts her head slightly so that her lips are ghosting over Nico’s ear and brings both of her hands back to Nico’s hips, holding her in place.  
“And I want you, too”,  
she whispers, then, barely audible, and the ache in Nico’s center is back in full force. Not thinking any further, Nico grabs Karolina’s face to connect their mouths again. Their kisses are desperate now, teeth scraping and breath hitching, and when Nico catches Karolina’s lower lip between her teeth, Karolina let’s out a strangled moan. 

Karolina’s hands seem to be everywhere suddenly and when Nico tilts her head to kiss along her neck, Karolina’s hands are suddenly under her shirt, grabbing onto bare flesh. Nico lets out a shaky breath as she kisses along Karolina’s neck and, desperate to hear Karolina make that noise again, she stops at Karolina’s pulse point to suck at it. Instantly, Karolina’s hold on Nico tightens in response and she grinds down on Nico’s thigh, which had previously landed between Karolina’s legs. 

Another moan, louder this time and full of need escapes Karolina, and it makes Nico’s breath hitch and heat surge through her body at this display of wanton hunger. 

Somewhere in the back of her head Nico notices that this feels different from their first time in this bed. Back then, they had been slow and careful with each other, taking their time, all awkward smiles and restrained moans. Now Karolina is on top of Nico, confidently grinding down on her thigh, and licking into Nico’s mouth with a passion that makes Nico almost lose consciousness. It’s overwhelming and messy and perfect and it leaves Nico turned on in a way she didn’t know was possible.

Nico has always found it hard to be emotional with other people, even more so after Amy was gone, and the way she is letting herself get pushed onto the bed now, needy and desire written all over her face, feels so freeing that she momentarily loses the ability to notice anything around her. Karolina hands are pushing against her hips, forcing her to lay down flush onto the mattress and Nico goes willingly. Never breaking their kiss, Karolina lowers her body onto Nico’s, grinding down on her thigh with careful, but sure movements.

Nico feels herself question the reality for a moment, the feeling of Karolina on top of her like a dream and through her haze, Nico can feel herself get hotter and hotter. It takes her a short while to bring her thoughts back to reality and to notice that the heat is not only coming from the air around them, sticky and electric, but also from Karolina herself. 

Shimmering through her eyelids, Nico becomes slowly aware of the change of light within the room. She opens her eyes, pulling away from Karolina a little, who lets out a whine at the loss of contact. But Nico is mesmerised now, the lights, pink and blue, dancing all around them. Only now does Karolina seem to notice them as well, her movements suddenly halting, her face now hidden within Nico’s neck.

With the lights engulfing her and Karolina on top of her, still now, but her body shaking, Nico is overcome by a wave of emotion, happy and secure, and a small laugh escapes her lips. Karolina groans into her neck at that and Nico realises with a smirk that Karolina is embarrassed.

Nico grins to herself and decides that it’s her turn to be cocky when she teasingly lifts Karolina’s chin up to look at her with a disapproving look.  
”Do you really always have to alert everyone to what’s going on in this room?”  
Nico props herself up on her elbows, forcing Karolina to lift her hips up and away from Nico’s thigh and feigns reprimanding headshake. Karolina rolls her eyes at that, a pout on her face, and Nico can see that she is trying her best not to show Nico how much the loss of contact is getting to her.

Deciding that she wants to drag this out a little longer because she can’t imagine anything sexier than her current view of a flustered Karolina, a trembling, turned-on mess above her, and she adds teasingly “I thought you were so good at controlling yourself now”.  
Nico lets her hand wander along Karolina’s side, to a spot she knows drives Karolina crazy and just when she wants to open her mouth to say something else, Karolina inhales sharply and pushes down into Nico again.

With a squeak that Nico wouldn’t ever admit to being capable of making, Nico hits the mattress again and Karolina follows suit, her leg now between Nico’s thighs, pressing down. At once, Nico forgets all about teasing, the urgency in Karolina’s movements immediately mirrored in her own frantic movements, pulling Karolina impossibly closer to increase the friction. 

There are both out of breath now, swallowing each other’s whimpers and moans, while Nico’s hips buck up into Karolina, the pressure of Karolina’s thigh not nearly enough to satiate her burning desire. Then finally, Nico doesn’t know how or when her pants suddenly come off, she is lying bare under Karolina and Karolina’s hand is traveling down her stomach to reach between her legs. 

The touch is immediately overwhelming, and, somewhere in the back of her head, Nico thinks of purple fireworks before Karolina finally touches her and her mind goes blank. Karolina’s fingers work slowly but steady on her center and Nico is reduced to whimpers and mono-syllabic utterances within seconds. 

Nico is teetering on the edge embarrassingly quickly, soft moans filling the room, and she can feel herself return Karolina’s kisses sloppily while her fingers dig into Karolina’s back. When Karolina finally pushes two fingers into her and starts up an excruciatingly slow rhythm, Nico has to bring one of her hands up to Karolina’s head, tilting it, so she can bury her face in Karolina’s shoulder. 

When her orgasm comes, it hits her like a freight-train, hard and fast, and Nico is glad that her moans are muffled by Karolina’s body, because she finds herself entirely unable to stay quiet. Karolina lets her ride it out, and then lifts up her head, placing soft kisses on Nico’s cheek. Reaching her hand up to cup Nico’s face, Nico can see Karolina’s loving smile morph into a smirk before she whispers  
“Now who needs to be careful not to alert everyone to what’s going on in this room?”  
Nico tries to look annoyed, tries to lift one of her hands and give Karolina a playful push, but she feels immobile, her body still riding a wave of bliss that renders her incapable of changing her dopy grin into anything resembling a disapproving look.

Karolina seems to notice and bows her head back down to Nico in order to place a soft kiss on her lips. Slowly regaining her mobility, Nico reaches her hands up to cup Karolina’s face and pull her close. While slowly deepening the kiss, Nico can feel Karolina start to stir again and push her body into Nico. Nico lets out a soft laugh and collects the remainders of her strength in order to push one of her legs up and out in order to flip them around, Karolina’s back now against the mattress. 

Karolina looks up at Nico, a serene smile on her face. Nico’s heart almost hurts at this, and she wants to tell Karolina all the things she missed about her, wants to tell her how much she loves her. But Karolina’s trembling hips betray her, her eyes still full of desire, and Nico decides to delay her confessions a little further and to give Karolina what she needs now.

She pushes into Karolina with her hips and after placing a few kisses on Karolina’s lips, she dips her head down to kiss along Karolina’s neck, leaving traces of goosebumps in her wake. She hears Karolina whisper a soft “you know, you really are amazing, too” into her ear before the following moan Karolina exhales into her ear makes Nico lose herself in Karolina again, the blue and pink lights still illuminating the room around them.


End file.
